A lack of neutralizing antibodies distinguishes HIV-1 from most other viral pathogens and is responsible to a large degree for the ability of HIV-1 to maintain a persistent infection. A few monoclonal antibodies have been isolated that are broadly neutralizing. We have used X-ray crystallography to investigate the epitopes of broadly neutralizing antibodies and their mechanisms of neutralization.